


Different Approach

by RamKitten



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Cute, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamKitten/pseuds/RamKitten
Summary: So, I won't lie, this idea came after reading fanfic by mcfuck so go show them some love. I never really thought about that pair, but those two lovely ladies are my top characters I wish I could romance; and if you like some mature and badass lesbians ( I feel wrong saying that) then tune in! Read as their relationship build in very unique way and see new sides of your favorite doctor and religious-spiritual-scientific-role model! This is me trying to create something, so as always leave your comments and such below. Let me know what you want to see or how I do and thanks for stopping by as always.





	Different Approach

It was the calm night at Tempest...Or at least it was the night at Aya, where the ship was currently resting for the quick break. After all, everyone needs time off among happy Angaran...Well, everyone expects Lexi that is. This workaholic of an Asari was still on the ship, mostly going through various files she had on Kett after she got her hands on Archon, along with various dozen of scientist, while mumbling something under her breath. This ideal studying quietness was interrupted with doors opening and someone walking from the hallway. Sighing, she was already ready to berate Jaal or Ryder or whoever it was yet...It was someone different this time around. Surprisingly different.

"Mhhm, studying even now? Women after my own heart." Such soft voice rushed through the med bay room, quickly reaching Lexi's ears; she could recognise it anywhere. While being so gentle and soft it was literally filled with passionate, undying and always burning one. It was, of course, Moshae Sjefa. And while Lexi was not really opposed to meeting her right here, it was definitely a surprise to her. Slowly putting her datapad down and trying to act as calm as possible, she turned around to see the Angara in front of her, tilting her head in slight confusion. 

"Moshae? I would offer the seat, but I don't imagine you are here for the check up." 

This little joke made her chuckle a little, obviously making the whole situation lighter around them as she stepped in further. And even though the only seat she could find was a medical bed, she simply sat there, acting rather confident even though it was not her place by any means. "I hope I do not surprise too much."

"You do and I would like to know why here; Ryder and her team should be on Aya right now."

"Oh, I am aware." She spoke as she was the one who secured the big festival for finally defeating the Kett and managing to somehow survive through this entire hell of an adventure. "I am here specifically for you, Doctor T'perro." 

This came off as even biggest of a surprise; they barely saw each other before, exchanging but a few brief phrases when she was here after being saved. "Me? Couldn't imagine why." 

"Well, Ryder spoke a lot about you; about how you saved her ass multiple times and how confident you always were. As well as charming." That last part clearly earned a tiring sigh from Lexi, mostly because she was rather annoyed with the way Sara would always flirt with her; but it was a good annoyance, a friendly one. Nevertheless, it also made her feel a sudden warmth at her cheeks as blood rushed there. Even though she heard such comments many times before, coming from Sjefa it felt more...Mature? "Plus you did call me fragile and I still wait for apology~."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Asari doctor sat up and looked at the other before blinking in confusion; was she serious about that? Surely she could apologise as it wasn't anything big; but then her Omega nature just had to step out. Why would she apologise for speaking the truth? "Oh, really now? That is the interesting perspective." Lexi spoke with more confidence or was it sassiness, in her voice while making herself comfortable in her chair. 

Yet Moshae was not surprised; she actually expected such responses. If Lexi wouldn't behave like this than she would be surprised. Standing slowly up, she walked around the doctor and stood behind her before bending slightly over. Standing like this, her face inched dangerously close to Lexi's face while she could feel her breath rushing against and over her skin. "Oh, now that is definitely a spirit and half~." Her voice was now quiet, which made it slightly lower and even more velvet than it was before. Lexi even shivered a little from that, cursing under her breath from not being able to control herself as warmth only was increasing. Her head felt lighter and her lips drier while her legs felt so weak; and why it felt so good? It felt like she could not breathe properly...Did Sam forget to filter air around? "Perhaps I shall arrange the special celebration for just two of us at my chamber?" 

Now that was....Was she hearing it right? Was Moshae, the Moshae Sjefa, flirting with her? There was no way she would, right? They barely knew each other and from what time they had together, Lexi would look at her as the patient while Sjefa would be offended by being called fragile. There...Why would....The Angara could not be that quick to fall in love, not at one hundred five years old! But she was right there, whispering against her in such hypnotising and sweet voice; Goddess it felt like someone was just pouring melted chocolate all over her. So sweet and slow and warm...But Lexi had to pull herself together. Snapping back into reality, she licked her lips and quickly sat up, blinking few times as she looked at the door; refusing to look back at Sjefa in fear of not being able to look away. "That would be quite the invite which I feel I did not deserve, Moshae." She said in last ditch effort to try to save herself somehow. Lexi rarely used this technique, life on Omega after all taught her a lot of sass and pride, yet sometimes she would do it. Pretend to humble, to appear smaller in order to walk away safe. After all, she would love to see her place; all those things and that knowledge she could gather! But she felt that, if she did go inside there would be more than just talking happening.

One second, followed by another and yet other, forming into minutes and feeling like hours. Sjefa was quiet, just standing there and breathing against Lexi. She was not giving many replies, just kinda being there. This was clearly drawn out far too long for the doctor as she felt that, with time passed, her inner knot only grew. She, even though considered herself mature, lacked the perfect self-control that many Matriarchs had. But she wanted it to move on, at least because she hated waiting and not being able to progress situation in any form, it made her feel very helpless. So she took a dare, turning her head to look at the Angara before regretting it ultimately. As she did, she was met by softest lips she ever kissed; they nuzzled against her own, yet it was not hungry or passionate kiss that she was so used to, oh no, it was far worst. Instead, Moshae simply was there, barely responding if at all, allowing their lips to the only rub against each other. There was no tongues, no biting, no gasping and grunting; and this only made Lexi feel that much hotter. If Sjefa would answer, this would surely fire her up but without answer...It felt even worst. Now her need was growing yet there was nothing to release it. And shocking sensation, those little jolts of electricity that were hitting against Lexi's lips through Sjefa's weren't helping either. Eventually, she pulled back, a smug smile across her lips and understanding gaze in her eyes. Truly, Lexi was simply outplayed in ways she never even knew. "Near Museum and waterfall, there will be the passage to a higher living area. Mine is at the furthest end; don't make me wait." With those words she walked away, not even asking if Lexi wanted to come, simply letting her know that she will be waiting. Lexi, in her turn, shook her head and nearly dropped datapad from the table before taking few deep breaths. This was...Well, refusing Moshae would surely bring only distrust to the Angara, right? It was her duty, as representative of Initiative, to accept this offer. Yes, exactly that!


End file.
